To See Your Face
by Cassidy Blue
Summary: A standalone companion piece to my first fic 'To Be Here'. Also a sort-of sequel to 'Have a Moment'. A simple one-shot dealing with Sharon, Andy, The Nutcracker - and the complications of a 'one-day-at-a-time' relationship.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own them, much to my eternal sadness. I am but borrowing them for just a little while. _

**_A/N: _**_One-shot fic dealing with The Nutcracker. Written as a companion piece to my fic 'To Be Here' as it expands upon a mention in the first chapter of that fic, but can - and does - completely stand alone. _

_Also a sort-of sequel to the previous tie-in, 'Have a Moment', although it's not really necessary to read that first (although you can if you want to, obviously. I am always grateful for more readers :D)._

_With all the drama of Sharon's life hanging by a thread in the main story, I thought you all could maybe use something a little lighter to take your minds off it (while I frantically try to finish the next chapter!). A few of you asked for a ballet companion piece after reading the wedding companion piece, and I am always happy to oblige! I hope you enjoy this. Now I shall be going to try to decide whether or not to kill her off in the main story… ;)_

_All mistakes are mine alone._

* * *

Andy Flynn held the door open for his captain as they exited the restaurant. Except she wasn't his captain tonight, he reminded himself. She was his _friend_, Sharon. The same _friend_ he had taken to Nicole's wedding. The same _friend_ that his family were now convinced was his girlfriend. Which wasn't true. But wasn't exactly _not_ true, either. How did he get himself into these situations he wondered, as he allowed the door to close behind them and joined her on the sidewalk. And why hadn't he just been honest with her earlier, when he asked her to come with him tonight? Sharon smiled up at him in thanks, taking his proffered arm as they turned and headed down the street, towards the theater. The meal had been extremely pleasant - and far less stilted than either of them might have anticipated, given the awkward way in which Andy had invited her to accompany him tonight. He still hadn't actually explained why he wanted her here, although Sharon had a fairly good idea that the reason had less to do with ballet leotards and more to do with their own relationship.

Sharon had a feeling that Andy's family had assumed that they were dating. It was hardly surprising, she thought wryly, given what had happened between them at his daughter's wedding a few months before. She could hardly blame them for making the assumption, even if it wasn't the right one. It wasn't exactly _wrong_, either, she chastised herself. The truth was that the two of them had been hovering somewhere between friendship and something more for months now. It was fair to say that there was certainly more than simple friendship between them - a fact that was becoming harder to ignore, the more time they spent together - but what exactly it was, she didn't think either of them really knew, much less would be able to explain to anyone else.

She couldn't deny that the way he was looking at her tonight made her heart flutter and her stomach flip. There was something completely unguarded about his expression. An openness in his dark eyes that she just didn't see when they were working together. It was honest and vulnerable, a look of complete adoration that made her both anxious and elated. It was a look that she returned every time her eyes met his.

* * *

They walked in companionable silence for a while. Sharon could almost feel Andy's nervousness increasing, the closer they got to their destination. She squeezed his arm gently, causing him to look down and smile at her. She smiled back and leaned in to him slightly, bringing her other hand up to rest on his forearm.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly when she felt his body tense once more.

"I'm…fine," he answered slowly. "I just…" he shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He offered her a rather unconvincing smile, but she decided to let it go. For now.

When they reached the theater they stopped outside the entrance, Andy shifting from one foot to the other anxiously. Sharon slid her arm out of his and took his hand instead, lacing their fingers together. He looked down at her in surprise, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'm not a fool, Andy," she smiled up at him. "I know why I'm here - and it's not just that I'm an improvement on Lieutenant Provenza - although I would certainly hope that is the case," she teased, her eyes sparkling with humour. He looked at the ground quickly, shuffling his feet and feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"You know, I didn't mean that the way it sounded," he muttered, embarrassed. He'd been cursing himself for that remark since the very second it left his mouth. "I just meant…"

"Andy." She cut him off and touched his arm gently with her other hand. "I know. Look at me." Her voice was firm but not unkind. He obeyed, searching her eyes for the disappointment or annoyance he was sure he would find there. Instead, he found only warmth and understanding. He was confused.

"I'm so sorry, Sharon…they just assumed…I tried to tell them…" he started. She shushed him with a squeeze of his hand.

"Andy," she said firmly. "When you asked me to be here tonight, I told you I would come with you - regardless of the reason why." He nodded, remembering that conversation in her office a few hours ago. He was suddenly reminded again of just why it was that he loved this woman so much. "I meant it." She smiled again and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her gratefully. "When we figure out for ourselves what is really going on here, you can explain it to Nicole," she said quietly. "Until then, I don't have a problem with going with the flow."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, with complete conviction. "One day at a time, remember?" He nodded slightly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"One day at a time," he confirmed readily. A big part of him was still in shock that she was even willing to consider a relationship with him. He had spent so long convinced that his feelings were unrequited, he would have accepted any conditions she wanted to put on their relationship, just for the opportunity to be with her. Taking things slowly, as they happened, was just fine with him.

"Now," Sharon continued casually, pulling him towards the theatre entrance. "If your ex-wife wants to cause a problem, let's see if we can't give her something to really get worked up about."

The comment was so unexpected - so utterly unlike Sharon - that Andy was rendered momentarily speechless. He was so shocked that he stopped walking and dropped her hand. His mouth opened and his eyes went wide. Sharon walked ahead a few steps before pausing and glancing coyly at him over her shoulder. The look on his face was priceless and she had to work hard to stop herself from collapsing into giggles.

"Are you coming, darling?" she asked sweetly, the low timbre of her voice the only giveaway as to her amusement. She turned and positively sashayed ahead of him. Andy shook his head and trotted to catch up to her, taking her hand and linking her arm with his. His hand rested on top of hers where it lay against his arm.

"You're amazing, you know," he whispered in her ear as they walked into the building.

She glanced at him, green eyes bright with amusement. "Are you only just figuring that out, Lieutenant?" she teased, a smile playing around her lips.

"Hell, no," Andy answered honestly. "I figured that out a long time ago. I just don't tell you enough." Their eyes locked for a moment, so many emotions exchanged between them without a single word needing to be spoken.

Sharon blushed then and looked at the floor. It was an adorable look on her, Andy thought, as they made their way further into the lobby to look for his family.

* * *

"Dad!" Andy looked across to see his daughter waving enthusiastically at them. Her husband was grinning beside her, while her mother and stepfather actually took a step backwards, the woman glowering the instant she laid eyes on Sharon.

Instinctively, Andy curled an arm protectively around Sharon's waist as they approached the group. The warmth of his touch radiated through her body and her breathing quickened involuntarily. She leaned in to his embrace and patted his chest a couple of times reassuringly.

"Deep breaths," she said quietly. "You can handle this."

"Yeah," he replied softly. "But can she?" She looked up as he inclined his head almost imperceptibly towards his ex-wife, who was still wearing a thunderous expression, winking at Sharon when she caught his eye. "I mean, look at you. It's no wonder she looks like she just swallowed a wasp." Sharon blushed again and suppressed a grin, just as Nicole reached them.

"I'm so glad you could come!" Nicole exclaimed breathily, hugging Andy quickly. "And Sharon, thanks so much for coming along - the boys will be so excited to see you. It's wonderful to see you again!"

"You too, Nicole - oh!" Sharon was taken by surprise as the young woman pulled her into another of her quick but surprisingly enthusiastic hugs.

Sharon chanced another look at Andy's ex-wife, who seemed to be turning a rather peculiar shade of crimson. She reminded Sharon rather of Provenza when he was interviewing a particularly difficult suspect and becoming more frustrated by the minute. It definitely wasn't a good look - although Andy seemed to be enjoying it, if the chuckle he let out was anything to go by.

"Come on," Nicole squealed. "We should go get our seats, the show will be starting soon!" She spun around to rejoin her mother, apparently oblivious to the older woman's fuming as she shepherded her and her stepfather inside. Nicole's new husband grinned as he shook hands with Andy and kissed Sharon politely on the cheek.

"She's more excited than the boys are!" he laughed as he turned to follow his wife.

Andy and Sharon exchanged a look and smiled softly at each other, before following the others into the theater, their hands linked once more.

* * *

The ballet was wonderful and Sharon found herself lost in the moment more than once. The magic of the dancers, the music and the lighting never failed to move her and she felt herself completely relax, leaning closer in to Andy's side. Nicole's stepsons were so adorable, obviously enjoying every second of their debut performance. Andy's eyes shone with grandfatherly pride and he was transfixed by them performing their parts. Sharon couldn't help the swell of affection she felt as she watched him watching them.

Andy's heart leapt as he felt Sharon slip her small hand into his and he curled his fingers around hers instinctively, his thumb making small circles on the inside of her wrist. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and he dropped a kiss on her hair, eliciting a tiny hum of pleasure from her. When he rested his head upon hers he breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her perfume, her shampoo and something else that just made her…_her_. He smiled to himself, happily. He could have quite happily sat here with her like that forever.

They had their arms wrapped around each other as they wandered back into the lobby after the performance. Nicole's mother was still throwing them stony glares, even as her new grandsons were excitedly talking about the performance with the assembled adoring adults. Sharon just rolled her eyes and ignored her, focused instead on the enthusiastic youngsters and their step-grandfather, who was now busily helping them re-enact one of the crucial scenes from the ballet. She laughed aloud as Andy pranced about merrily and she was suddenly so overwhelmed with love for this man that she thought her heart might break. Tears stung her eyes and her chest tightened as the depth of emotion that she had been resolutely fighting for months flooded through her.

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand back to where Andy had parked the car, the comfortable silence that settled over them a welcome contrast to the noise and bustle of the theater. Sharon loved how they could just _be_. No need to fill the silence, no awkward conversation - just the two of them, quietly, together.

Their hands remained joined on the drive back to her condo, resting on Andy's thigh as he drove, just as they had after Nicole's wedding all those months ago. Sharon was consumed by the same feeling she had that night. A serene tiredness. A contentment that she hadn't felt in years - not until this. Not until _him_. He looked over at her from time to time and their eyes met, smiles exchanged, no words necessary. They had wordless communication down to an art these days, it seemed. There was something inordinately beautiful about it. It was something they both treasured.

Just as before, he insisted on walking her up to her condo from the parking garage. Sharon's stomach flipped as the thought crossed her mind that she could invite him in. That she _wanted_ to invite him in. She shook her head a fraction, an internal war immediately raging as soon as she allowed the idea to take hold. Shit, she wasn't ready for this. However much she wanted it she just couldn't…not now…not yet. Would he be expecting it, though? She cast a sidelong glance at him as he stood beside her in the elevator, his hand warm at the small of her back. No, she knew Andy well enough. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't expect anything, assume anything, until she was comfortable with it.

She sighed, evidently louder than she had meant to, because he quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips, and he grinned at her in return, a gentle squeeze of her hand all it took to calm her again.

They reached her floor and made their way to her apartment, his hand still resting at her back, guiding her gently. She unlocked her door and turned around, gazing up into eyes that darkened as they studied her intently, moving slowly downwards until they came to rest on her lips.

Her eyes slipped closed as he ran his thumb lightly along her bottom lip, just the ghost of a touch. Then it was gone, replaced with the softness of his lips on hers. She hummed as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, his hand moving lower on her back as the other slipped beneath her hair to caress her neck with a feather-light touch. Her body responded of its own volition, her hands finding their way into his hair, her fingers running through the short silver strands as he quietly moaned against her mouth.

She really should stop this before it went too far. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. But then his lips moved to her neck, sucking gently at her pulse point and it felt so good and oh, _God_, she wanted him. She _wanted_ him, but she was so scared. Her heart raced with a mixture of pleasure and abject fear as he moved back to her mouth, seeking to deepen the kiss and she froze involuntarily as she pulled back from him, suddenly desperate for air.

She breathed deeply as she looked at the floor, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She felt his touch on her cheek, a gentle stroke along her jaw, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. She had never seen a look so tender as the one he wore right now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Andy whispered back. He could see the conflict raging behind her darkened gaze. He was astute enough to know that wanting him - loving him, even - wasn't the issue here. She was scared. She had been broken before. She just needed time, and that was one thing he _could_ give her. Knowing that was enough. Knowing that meant that he could wait. "One day at a time," he reminded her softly. "No promises. That was the deal."

"I know, but…I'm not being fair to you…" Her breath hitched and he stroked her face with his thumb.

"I can wait."

"Andy…"

"Sharon, I can wait."

One look into his eyes and she believed him, absolutely.

Andy smiled softly at her and she returned it with one of her own. It was a genuine smile, one that lit her face and made her eyes sparkle from within. He leaned towards her and kissed away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks, before bestowing a gentle, almost reverent kiss on her lips. She cupped his cheek with her hand and he leaned in to her touch, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her palm. He squeezed her hand then as he tipped her face up and placed one last kiss on her mouth.

"Goodnight, Sharon."

"Goodnight, Andy."

He moved away from her and headed towards the elevator, the warmth of his body against hers replaced by an unwelcome rush of cool air. Sharon held on to the wall as she watched him walk away. Part of her wanted desperately to call him back. To ask him to stay. A bigger part of her was still utterly, ridiculously terrified of taking that step. He turned before he entered the elevator and flashed her that lopsided smile of his, the one that never failed to make her heart beat just that little bit faster. She smiled back and gave a barely-perceptible nod, then Andy stepped into the elevator and was gone. Sharon sighed and stepped into her condo, closing the door quietly and leaning her head against it as she replayed the last few minutes in her mind.

One day at a time wasn't so bad, she thought. It wasn't so bad at all.

One day at a time she could live with.


End file.
